yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Moth
The Moths are a series of Insect-Type EARTH monsters. Each is an evolution of "Petit Moth", that is summoned by waiting a number of turns that "Petit Moth" is equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution". "Scary Moth" is false moth monster because its japanese name has モ-ス in it instead of モス The Moths were used in the anime and manga by Weevil Underwood. In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses, the moths can also be Summoned by evolving "Kattapillar", "Acid Crawler", "Needle Worm" and "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution". Two addtional stages are also added; "Larva of Moth" and "Pupa of Moth" Strategy's and Tip's Building a good Moth deck can be challenging, but if you can make it work, it's rewarding. The problem is that it takes time to reach the deck's true goal of summoning either the Great Moth or the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. Use cards that stall for time such as: Swords of Revealing Light, Wall of Revealing Light, and using cards like DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier to help stall for time. It is highly advisable that you include, at the least, 1 copy of Pyro Clock of Destiny to help speed up the process of evolving your Moth Cards. You should also include at least 1 Parasite Paracide and possibly a Jade Insect Whistle as well to gain a small burn effect and also turn all of your opponents monsters into insect monsters and combo it with Insect Barrier in case DNA Surgery gets destroyed. You're best bet is to include other high power Insect Monsters such as Millennium Scorpion and Doom Dozer to create a distraction for your opponent and to chip away at their monsters and Life Points for your high level Moth Monsters to come in an finish up the game. They are also good in case things backfire and you need a back-up plan It is wise to include Spirit Barrierr and Astral Barrier in almost any deck, but especially in a Moth deck as when they are on the field together, it will create an almost impervious wall. It makes your opponent unable to destroy your monsters since as long as you have at least 1 monster under your control, Spirit Barrier prevents any damage to your life points through battle and Astral Barrier will make all attacks to you direct attacks, making all battle and battle damage null and void, allowing your Moth monsters to be safe while they evolve. Be sure to include 1 or 2 copies of Gaia Power as all Moth monsters and most Insect Monsters are all earth types and will get a benefit form the field spell. Battle position plays a huge role in this deck, so a simple card such as Block Attack would help to automatically switch your moth monsters to defense position on the same turn you summon them. Cards that support Normal Monsters can be a big help such as Birthright and Symbol of Heritage which will allow you to revive any moth that is destroyed and start the evolution process again. Also, Pot of Avarice is a staple as it will not only let you draw 2 more cards, it will also let you add any, if there are, moth cards from your graveyard that have been destroyed back into your deck. Some support cards for the Spider Archtype can be very helpful in this deck, such as Lair Wire. Combining a Moth deck with Plant cards is a great idea as you can use some of the great support cards for plant monsters such as Wall of Thorns to not only protect your Moth monsters, but also destroy your opponents monsters as well. Prickle Fairy is a staple or at least a 1 per deck cards because it prevents your opponent from attacking any of your insect monsters. Patrician of Darkness and Dreamsprite are very good as they can redirect your opponents battle attacks to some of your more powerful Insect monsters Cards that special summon and Double Summon are a good idea since you can start the process even faster. Moth monsters need a turn usually to prep for evolution. Double Summon is a staple as it can allow you an extra normal summon for one turn. Equip Cards such as Mist Body and Raregold Armor can be used to prevent battle destruction if worse comes to worse and can also help you redirect attacks from your Moth cards. Recommended Cards Monsters *Petit Moth *Larva Moth *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Doom Dozer *Millennium Scorpion *Parasite Paracide *Drill Bug *Insect Queen *Insect Princess *Insect Knight *Patrician of Darkness *Dreamsprite *Prickle Fairy *Pinch Hopper *Arsenal Bug *Needle Worm *Anti-Aircraft Flower *Skull-Mark Ladybug *Dandylion *Howling Insect Spells *Insect Barrier *Delta Attacker *Gaia Power *Jade Insect Whistle *Double Summon *Mist Body *Raregold Armor *Multiplication of Ants *Pot of Avarice *Block Attack *Symbol of Heritage *Swords of Revealing Light Traps *DNA Surgery *Gravity Bind *Spirit Barrier *Astral Barrier *Wall of Revealing Light *Wall of Thorns *Lair Wire *Pyro Clock of Destiny Summoning and weakness Only 1 "Moth" monster can be Normal Summoned, "Petit Moth". The other "Moth" monsters can only be Special Summoned by tributing "Petit Moth" some turns after "Petit Moth" has been equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution". This is a difficult process, as the opponent is given plenty of time to destroy "Petit Moth", before a strong evolution can be Summoned and protecting it is considered difficult and wasteful of cards. It is also difficult to get "Petit Moth" into face-up Defense Position before equipping it with "Cocoon of Evolution", while playing it in Attack Position will result in it having 0 ATK. Category:Deck Type Category:Archetypes